


All of You

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Body hate, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Jesse McCree talking to a Cyborg!Reader about their body.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Jesse McCree 

You stood, naked in your bedroom staring at your form in your full-length mirror. You hated it. Every single piece of metal and machine. It drove you insane. You wanted to be completely human again like the days before the accident but it just couldn’t be. You watched the lights in your left leg flicker a florescent blue. Even if the color was gorgeous, you couldn’t stand to see it. Sighing, you sat at the end of your bed and put your face in your hands. This always happened when you got a glimpse of your body.

“You okay, Sweetheart?” You heard McCree ask as he came in to sit beside you on the bed.

“I just hate it so much, Jesse. I HATE myself. These… these parts of mine.” You said, tears beginning to fall from your eyes. Jesse pulled your hands away from your face and looked into your eyes. One of his hands brushing the tears from your cheeks. He pressed kisses into the palms of both yours hands, your cyborg hand and your human one. Without a word, he kissed down your cyborg arm. His warmth could be felt through the sensors. He kissed down your other arm and all the way down to both of your prosthetic legs, the lights still flickering, lighting up his face, his eyes never leaving yours.

“I love every bit of you. You are the most beautiful person in the world. These are part of you now,” He said taking your cyborg hand in his and lacing his fingers between yours. “They are you. Don’t hate them, love. Embrace them, show the world that you are unique, that you are amazing as you are.” He finished. Tears springing to your eyes once again. He knew how much you hated yourself but he loved you anyways. Jesse would always worship every inch of you because he loved everything about you, half machine or not. You were his favorite, his life, his love and you are beautiful.

“Thank you, Jesse.” You said and McCree pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“It’s nothing but the truth, Darl’n.” He said wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to his chest.


End file.
